matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Transyl-Tennyson
'Elizabeth Transyl-Tennyson '''is a centuries old, female Vladat from the planet of Anur Transyl. She is the sister of the late Lord Transyl, and currently the queen of Anur Transyl, and pretty much, the entire Anur System. In her respective timeline, she is the wife of Ben Tennyson, who is her brainwashed mate. And along with her marriage and royalty, she is also the mother of two offspring : Bathory and Nocturnelle Tennyson. '''Appearance ' Elizabeth is a tall, vampire-like being, with ash grey skin, glowing red eyes, and sharp yellow teeth. Though centuries old, she appears young, similar to that of human teenager. She has long, black hair down her back and draped in braids. Her sense of fashion carries more of a refine atmosphere rather than the usual predatory kind of the Vladat race. Her clothes consist of a crimson colored ballroom gown, bearing a considerable amount of cleavage, with a seemingly renaissance era look to it. Crowning the dress, is a similar looking mask, and black lipstick. Her sharpen claws, colored with a red nail polish. And finishing off the look, a pair of red, high heels. 'Background ' Growing up as royalty with her brother, she would always clash heads with him, as a form of sibling rivalry. Upon her 180th birthday, gaining the title of queen of the Vladats, Lord Transyl trapped and imprisoned her in a coffin, taking her place of power. He kept her remaining there for centuries, long passing the death of him and the Vladat species, leaving only her. And it was by that point, she was free by the galactic hero, Ben Tennyson. Upon Ben killing Lord Transyl after his resurrection, Ben and company were rewarded the coffin for their troubles. Upon Leaving the Anur System, Ben pricked his hand on the coffin, the blood allowing her freedom and release. As a means to feed and drain, she discarded the group, leaving only Ben who fought back with Whampire. As the omnitrix timed out, she aimed for the kill. Ben kissed her as a last ditch effort. Successfully, both her and Ben were smitten with each other, her more so than Ben. As means of seduction, she hypnotized Ben to be her lover and mate, her kiss on his lips making the spell complete and permanent. They were wedded and placed into power the very next day. 'Personality ' At first glance, Elizabeth appears to be the peaceful, "white sheep" among the Vladat race. Seemingly kind and loving, rather than a flat out predator. But do not be fooled. She does tend to be kind and caring, but only to the likes of her family. And her family is the only exception. To anyone else, she is cruel and brutal, caring only about what is hers. It is through such will, that she turned Ben Tennyson, a galactic hero, into her cruel, dictator of a husband. The two are cruel enough to take a child from its parents, and raise as their own protégé. And unlike her brother, Elizabeth is not blinded by ego and a superior complex. She is not one to be easily tricked. It helps that she tends to have others do the work for her, not being the one physically present in terms of fulfilling orders. It's through such deviation, that she is the true ruler of Anur Transyl, even though Ben is now the dictator for the public. As said before, cruelty aside she is genuinely loving and caring for her own family. Even though she initially had to brainwash him, she does love for Ben. A loving and affectionate wife for him, she is....an emphasis on the affectionate aspect. Servants are sicken by how "sickening sweet and affectionate" they are in public. This love and care is most evident to their twin daughters: Bathory and Nocturnelle, their pride and joy. And even to the likes of their adopted protégé, Jennifer. Powers/Abilities Elizabeth has the standard abilities of a Vladat. The most standard being to drain a living being of their energy, in order to feed. This can be done through her fangs. Like most Vladat, she can create slaves. Through a hypnotic trance (like she had done with Ben), she can corrupt a being's will, and install a power control over the being's actions, all through eye contact. But for quicker access, she can simply create a Corruptura inside her body, and spit out of her mouth. Affixed to the being's forehead, she can assert control, over the being, despite it being conscious and aware. Awareness aside, the victim is powerless to her commands, and completely obedience as long as the Corruptura remains intact. Using the bat-like wings under her arms, Elizabeth are able to fly at high speeds. She can generate a powerful sonic explosion from within herself and blow away any creature close by for defense, which includes any allies or unwanted targets, similar to that of a Sonorsian. She can see the internal structure (for example: blood circulation, mana, etc.) and energy of her victims. This is evident when she sees Gwen Tennyson for the first time, and is astounded by the amount of mana and energy within her. Unlike Ectonurites, she is able to withstand greater amounts of light, but it will injure her over time. In fact, she can withstand, but it pretty much hurts right from the beginning of exposure. The natural abilities of her race aside, her most unique ability seems to be her leadership skills. She is pretty the much the unquestioned authority of her kingdom, the only resistance being that of her jealous brother. She is capable of having many follow her command, with her authority enhanced with respect and loyalty. And if those don't work, fear. 'Relationships - ' * Ben Tennyson - Her brainwashed mate, husband, and king at her side. Though brainwashed, the two have grown to love each other (I think?). Ben has become the sadistic and cruel tyrant, acclimating her quite the growing empire. And thanks to such a "loving marriage", she has given birth to their own pride and joy: Bathory and Nocturnelle, her precious ones, "growing from innocence to darkness". * Bathory - Daughter of Ben and Elizabeth, twin sister to Nocturnelle, and princess of the Anur System. She is one of Elizabeth's pride and joys. She is the brash and impatient half of the sisters, also getting a delighted giggle out of Elizabeth. She is one of the few people that Elizabeth genuinely cares for. Elizabeth tends to plan for her and Nocturnelle's future, as she and Ben plan an arranged marriage between the sisters and the adopted protégé, Jennifer. * Nocturnelle - Daughter of Ben and Elizabeth, twin sister to Bathory, and princess of the Anur System. She is one of Elizabeth's pride and joys. She is the patient and quiet half of the pair, making the two parents proud in terms of her intellect. She is one of the few people that Elizabeth genuinely cares for. Elizabeth tends to plan for the girls future, as she and Ben plan an arranged marriage between the sisters and the adopted protégé, Jennifer. * Jennifer - While not an offspring of hers by blood, Elizabeth does care for Jennifer as if she were her own child. She takes great joy in Jennifer's display of loyalty and obedience to her and Ben, even though they are not her true parents. Elizabeth believes in a "closed off family", and plots an arranged marriage between Jennifer and the sisters. * Lord Transyl - her younger, now late, brother, and the one who betrayed her. The two siblings would always clash heads, in a constant sibling rivalry. Believing her to be "a stain" among the Transyl name, Lord Transyl betrayed and trapped her. Because of such, she was not caring when she heard of his death, and was in fact, relieved. 'Trivia ' * Being the queen and ruler of the entire Anur System, she is the ruler of multiple planets by extension. Not counting the ones she's conquered with Ben at her side (Earth, Galvan Prime, Khoros, etc.) * Her and Ben have quite the "affectionate" marriage. The servants of the castle inform the royal daughters that their affection is "not for the ears of children". ** Elizabeth has once exclaimed (even in front of her daughters), "The true power of the humans is their libido! Your father can attest to that." * Elizabeth has actually considered draining the imprisoned Gwen of her mana, but chooses not mainly due to the unknown consequences. * She is the mother of the first Vladat/Human hybrids in the universe. * She acclaims to a tremendous fortune of "180,000,000 taydens". * Apparently Elizabeth is open minded in terms of marriage, regardless of gender or relationship. * Ben's "Whampire" form aside, she is the last Vladat alive in the universe. Category:Browse